Eleven to Seven
by horrorphile
Summary: Daryl takes a job at an all night convenience story working the eleven to seven shift. Carol is his boss and they spend their weekday night together. Both Daryl and Carol are struggling to create new and better lives for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Eleven to Seven

Monday

Daryl walked to his truck like a man going to his execution. It was hotter than the hubs of hell even though the Georgia sun had gone down hours ago. Close to eleven and he had better get a move on or he was going to be late for his new job.

Maybe his truck wouldn't start or maybe it would start and he could just start driving and not stop until he was in a new town and could start all over. Except he didn't have much money and Dale and Irma Horvath had let him stay in a little apartment over their garage. He did odd jobs around the place, kept the grass mowed and he owed them big time.

He was painting their front porch today when Dale came home at noon. Dale nodded at the work he was doing, "Daryl, I need to talk to you."

His heart sank and Daryl tried to brace himself for Dale telling him to pack his things and go. He'd been honest with Dale; he had come here because Merle was in a nearby prison serving a three year sentence for drug trafficking. He and Merle had just drifted around Georgia for ten years never staying long anywhere. He liked living here though. The apartment just one room with a bath but it was nicer than anyplace he'd ever had before.

Daryl raised his massive eyebrows at him, "Don't look like I just shot your dog. I've got an opportunity for you. I own a convenience store over close to the interstate. It's open twenty four/seven. Got a little diner in it but it is only open from six until ten at night. The guy I have working the eleven to seven shift fell off a ladder this morning at home. He's in the hospital and can't work for months. I would like you to take his place."

"I never did anything like that before. Wouldn't know where to start."

"I have someone who handles the register most of the time but you'll have to help out there when it gets busy. I need someone to fill the coolers, take out the trash, and do odd jobs around the place. Part of the night there is only two people on duty. Anyone might wander in there and I need someone there to keep Carol safe. I want you to do the job." Dale went on to tell him the salary which was way better than minimum wage and that he would have health insurance. Dale rattled on. Apparently Carol would be his boss. Merle would have a fit about that if he ever found out that a Dixon was being bossed around by a woman. Book of Merle. Chapter One. Verse One. _Women were created for men to fuck and fuck over._ Daryl suspected that Dale had never read that book.

What the hell else could he do? He told Dale he would do it. Show up out there at eleven tonight and keep the place safe for another night. He spent the rest of the day finishing the porch. Gray floor. White banister and columns. Irma had insisted that he would eat dinner with them. So he showered and shaved and showed up at their doorstep at dinner time _. They are too trusting. Too good for this world._

Irma complimented him on his work clothes. Tan pants and a short sleeved blue checked shirt. Dale had showed up this afternoon with five sets of the uniform. The shirt was just a little big but that allowed it not to be too tight in the arms.

He thanked her for dinner and went home to watch television and worry about tonight. He was gonna fuck something up. All that gasoline was an inferno waiting to happen. Daryl would hit the wrong button and the place would blow or some shit. Too soon it was time to go.

Daryl was there at ten to eleven. He parked off to the side. There was an old beater already parked there. Looked like it wanted to die but didn't have the energy. There was a hell of a lot of lights around the place. No one was going to sneak in for sure.

He took a deep breath. He needed a job and he had one. Had a nice place to live. He could put up with some shit to keep those things. Might be able to save some money so that he and Merle could start over somewhere else when the state of Georgia got tired of putting up with Merle and threw him out of prison.

It was cool inside. To his right were the registers and beyond the registers he could see the wide doorway that led to the darkened diner. A skinny guy with a handle bar mustache and sad eyes nodded at him. Didn't look like he would be named Carol. The coolers lined the walls and there was a coffee machine in the middle. A few shelves with all that shit that nobody should eat. The bathrooms were on the left hand wall and a door opened and out came a skinny dark haired woman. Bet that's Carol. Pretty in an understated way. Short curly hair. Blue eyes. Great ass. Just okay in the boob department.

She caught him looking at her and he could feel himself turn red. She smiled at him, "You must be Daryl or you stole his clothes."

He nodded back. Talking was never his thing. "I'm Daryl".

"I'm Carol. Axel is leaving in a few minutes but we have time for me to show you what needs to be done. The coolers need to stay full." She led him to the back of the coolers. The beer and soft drinks were already there stacked along wall. Carol went on, "We'll be busy until two and then it's quiet until around five. Here's the thing. We get robbed we give them everything in the register. No macho bullshit. We give them the money and hope that is all that they want."

Axel introduced him to a skinny Asian kid name Glenn Rhee. This boy being the muscle seemed a little farfetched, but the kid shook his hand politely. Carol smiled at Glenn, "How was your shift?"

Glenn laughed, "Not too bad, better than delivering pizzas."

Glenn left promptly at eleven but Axel hung around a little longer to hit on Carol. Daryl thought that he ought to give them some privacy and he checked on the coolers.

Axel finally left and Carol gave him the evil eye, "Don't do that again. I'm not interested, but I can't leave the registers. So don't leave me with Axel." _Got the message. This woman don't play._

It was time for a quick lesson on how to use the register. Carol took him through each step, "Don't worry. Most people pay for their gas by card anyway. We just watch to make sure they don't run off without paying. Most of the people coming inside at this hour want to use the bathroom, want a soda or coffee. Or they want to buy beer. I'll be here, but sometimes we get everybody at once. I need help then."

She let him run the register while she watched over the transactions. It wasn't all that hard. You swiped whatever they bought and made change. Carol never got ruffled even when he screwed up. She might be his boss but she wasn't bossy. He relaxed a little and the time went quickly until two o'clock.

Carol got a big book out from under the counter and made herself a large coffee. "Do you want some coffee, Daryl? Perks of the trade. Free coffee."

He was getting sleepy and a hit of caffeine might help. There were two coffee machine. One had all sorts of additions that you could add to your drink so that it didn't taste like coffee. The other one was straight java. Merle said only women and pansies drank lattes so Daryl had never drank anything but plain coffee which he had never liked all that well. He decided to add some creamer. He must be a pansy because the coffee tasted a hell of a lot better with the creamer. _Next time I might try the other machine._

Two King counties deputies came swaggering in. They might be in some little town in the middle of Nowhere, Georgia but they had that cop strut like they were NYPD. They nodded at him and Carol introduced them. Tall lanky one was Rick Grimes. The tougher looking was Shane Walsh who tried to schmooze on Carol. She had that look that he already recognized as fake. Friendly enough and you wouldn't know it wasn't the real thing unless you saw her smile at someone she really liked. Like Glenn.

The two cops got some free coffee and sat down by the window. Carol read her book. Seemed like a good time to get some fresh air.

He took his cup and walked around outside. Little cooler now. He gathered the trash and washed down the concrete. Kept him busy for an hour. He could see Carol. She had taken her book to the row of booths that lined the outside wall after the cops left. She was underlining something and not paying attention and he saw how vulnerable she was here in this place by the interstate. And way too many men had read the Book of Merle. Maybe Dale had read it after all and that why he wanted Daryl to be out here.

Like that book he read in high school, "Catcher in the Rye." The kid in that was bat shit crazy but he loved his little sister. Wanted to protect her. Daryl looked at Carol again. She wasn't no kid and he wasn't Holden but maybe he could be her protector here. Probably better not announce that to her. Carol probably thought she could take care of herself.

Later he filled the coolers. Carol took a break from the book and cleaned the women's bathroom. His job was to clean the men's bathroom which wasn't all that bad. Of course, living with Merle had dulled his sensitivities to all kinds of messes. Around five they made new coffee. It was getting light outside when a large Black woman swept through the door. Carol smiled at her and Daryl saw right off that Carol liked this woman. Her eyes lit up and she called, "Good morning, Miss Sela".

Miss Sela favored Carol with a wide smile, "And who is that pretty boy by your side, Miss Carol?"

"That would be Daryl. Jimmy fell off a ladder and can't work. Daryl's taking his place."

Book of Merle. Chapter 2. Verse one. _God created different races for a reason. If God wanted them to be all the same he would have made them the same. White is right and Black stays back_. _Don't look at them, look through them, Daryl. Don't play with them. Don't talk to them unless it's necessary._

Daryl kept silent but he saw the way Carol's face changed when she looked at him. The light went out of her eyes and her mouth tightened. Carol turned back to Sela, "So you feel like singing this morning?"

Sela gave him a cool look and turned back to Carol, "I always feel like singing. This morning feels like a gospel morning. I better get to work. Hungry people will be wanting those chicken biscuits." Sela headed for the kitchen.

People were stopping for gas and coffee now and they were busy, but the kitchen was next door and he could hear the Black woman sing. Something slow and sad. Carol said abruptly, "I'll be back in a minute." The staff refrigerator was in the storeroom and she headed that way. She came out with two bottles of Dr. Pepper and went into the kitchen. Stayed in there for a while and then went back to the registers.

Carol stared out at the gas pumps, "Sela's husband was killed in Iraq years ago. Her son is in Afghanistan. Her mother is dying of cancer slowly, inch by inch. Sela and her sister Sarah take turns being with their mother. When Sela sings sad songs it's because her mother had a bad night. No matter what she sings I take her a diet Dr. Pepper and talk to her every morning." She was pissed at him and he knew it. She hadn't read the Book of Merle. Hadn't grown up in a home where playing with the Black kids next door would win you a whipping with a belt.

"Running low on coffee." Time to change the subject. Time to think about something else than his father dragging him home that day. He hadn't been able to go to school for a week after.

"I'll make the coffee." She gave him an odd look. Like maybe what he was remembering showed on his face.

A tall thin Black woman came in and smiled at Carol, "Sela got the biscuits ready?"

Sela came out with a platter of chicken biscuits all neatly wrapped in waxed paper. Carol introduced Daryl to Jacqui. Apparently she came by every workday morning to drink coffee and have a chicken biscuit.

Selah handed Daryl a biscuit, "Enjoy, Daryl."

"Thank you, Miss Sela." Daryl bit into the most delicious chicken biscuit he'd ever had. "Damn, that's good."

Sela seemed to warm up a little at the compliment. "You got any gospel songs you like, Daryl?"

The Dixons need not hold to regular churchgoing. Or ever churchgoing. But Daryl didn't want to lose access to those chicken biscuits or piss Carol off again. Gospel music was just a radio station you passed by on your way to hard rock. His mind was blank and the Universe filled one in, "Amazing Grace, I like that one."

Sela beamed at him. "That's an awfully good one. I'll sing it for you. Did you know that the man who wrote it was once a slave trader? Got religion and became a priest. Worked against slavery. Thank you, Jesus". She lifted her arms up toward the ceiling. Apparently Sela was on a first name basis with the son of God. She went back to the kitchen.

Carol introduced her to Theo Douglass, "Theo brings us those pecan rolls. Only place you can buy them in town. We sell them out in a couple of days."

Theo smiled at her, "I'm leaving twice the amount and will be back in a couple of days. Isn't that Jacqui sitting over there? I'll just go over and say hello while I'm here. I'll pay for the chicken biscuit and coffee before I leave." The tall Black man grabbed a biscuit and a large coffee and hustled over to the booth that Jacqui was sitting in.

Carol smiled, "He used to get here around seven. Showed up early one day and met Jacqui. Now he comes in at six and always manages to find an excuse to talk to Jacqui."

Sela began "Amazing Grace" and the weird thing was that most everybody in the place sang it with her. Jacqui and Theo. Carol and the people paying for coffee and gas knew the song. The diner staff knew the song and they sang along. It was weird but it was like a good weird.

It was nonstop after that. The next crew came on board and he and Carol walked to their cars together. She was the proud owner of the beater. Daryl looked at it, "Hope it runs better than it looks".

Carol laughed and her eyes lit up, "It doesn't, but I have a first day present for you." She handed him a Theo pecan bar which had a smiling Black woman on the packaging. "Have a good day, Daryl and I'll see you at eleven."

He took it and thanked her, "See you later, Carol."

It was a beautiful morning. The sun had already pushed its way up far enough to start pushing the morning mists away. Daryl waited as Carol fired up her piece of junk and drove off. He watched her head back toward Kingsborough. Don't know why I'm standing here watching until she's out of sight. _Not like I ain't going to see her again in sixteen hours. Eleven to seven Monday through Friday._

 **AN**

 **So Daryl is a bit of a racist. Dodges cyber stones. No, he isn't a hater, but he's absorbed a little prejudice from Merle and his father and for the first time in his life he is on his own. He's a work in progress.**

 **Carol and Daryl in a convenience store. I was driving by our local all-night convenience store late the other night and this story fell out. The location puts them together for a significant amount of time (eleven to seven) and there is an element of danger. Who knows who might drive up at any time? Not me because that would require me to know where I'm going with this.**

 **Carol is the blank slate here. Daryl knows nothing about her and he hasn't fallen irretrievably in love with her…yet.**

 **I threw in a ton of characters because I wanted to introduce them to the story and because they are the ones that Daryl remembered. People come and go at convenience stores so for a guy like Daryl it would be overwhelming the first night.**

 **Sela was a character in "God Loves You When You Dance" and I like what she adds to this story. You might not get the "Amazing Grace" part but I'm telling you that if someone was singing that song in a Georgia convenience store at six in the morning at least half of the people in the place would be singing along.**

 **Tell me how you really feel and I need a name for the convenience store. Help me out here.**


	2. Long Night's Journey into Day

Long Night's Journey into Day

Carol McAllister who used to be Carol Peletier who was Carol McAllister before that pulled into the U R Welcome lot and parked beside Daryl's equally old and battered truck. Friday night. It had been a fairly calm week but Fridays were always wild. She hoped Daryl was ready for it.

Axel's mustache was leaning to the port side as escorted two teenage boys out the door as she waited on the sidewalk, "Now listen here. A blind man wouldn't fall for those ID's. You go on home before you get into trouble." _Good luck with that, Axel._

Carol sidestepped the two belligerent boys. Glenn was manning one register and Daryl was on the other. Every other person in the lines to the register was carrying a case of beer. She left her purse in the storeroom and rescued Daryl from a line, "I'll take this if you'll go stock up the coolers."

"That works for me." Daryl darted for the storeroom.

Later Carol glanced at the digital clock on the counter. 11:30. Axel and Glenn were getting ready to go having put in an extra half hour to help out. Carol noticed that Hershel Green's daughters were sitting in a booth drinking sodas and looking bored. Maggie was in college and the younger one Beth was still in high school _. So what are they doing here on a Friday night?_

Glenn came out of the storeroom with his Detroit Tigers baseball hat on. "Have a good weekend, Carol. See you Monday night." He was walking by the booth when Maggie scooted out. They bumped into each other. Glenn apologized and Maggie assured him that she was fine. Carol watched it all with interest. Maggie sat back down and before long Glenn was sitting in the booth with her. Maggie was a girl who went after what or who she wanted. Good on her. Glenn was a keeper. Smart and funny.

Beth was busy eyeing Daryl like he was on the menu. Carol decided to mind her own business and looked out on the parking lot. Two teenage boys were in attack position. Clenched fists and angry faces. "Daryl, take Glenn and go out and run those kids off before they fight."

Daryl shook his head, "Do I hafta? Boys like to show off once in a while." He moved toward the door though calling for Glenn. The boys and their separate entourages turned as Glenn and Daryl came toward them. Glenn was doing the talking but the two would be fighters were looking at Daryl. He managed to look tough even in tan pants and checked shirt. The boys looked mulish and she suspected there was some serious swearing going on but they eventually got in their cars and left.

Maggie and Beth had followed them out and watched from the sidewalk in front. Glenn stopped to talk to Maggie and Beth said something to Daryl. He shook his head and said something to her and came back in. Daryl stepped around her to get to his register, "Remember how you told me not to leave you with Axel?"

"Yes?" _Axel is funny but skeevy._

"Don't leave me with Miss Jail Bait out there. I'm not interested but who is going to believe me? I'm the new guy with a brother in prison." Daryl's tone was matter of fact. _Okay, I shouldn't be so pleased that he is so dismissive of Beth. I'll over analyze that later._

Two barely legal girls barely dressed in short shorts and tube tops dumped two cases of beer on her counter. They had the money and the state of Georgia had issued them driving license stating that they were twenty-one. Carol rang up the sale and gave them back their change _. These two have the i ds so they're buying the beer for the party. Nothing much good will come of this._

Daryl leaned against the counter and watched the two girls stagger out with their heavy load. "Partying 'til they puke. These whippersnappers have to learn for themselves."

Carol watched them get into a waiting car, "I wanted to yank the beer away and tell them to go home." She glanced at Daryl, "I've got your back. Next time I see a cute blond eyeing you I'll hang on you like a fat tick on a dog." _Damn, who can blame them? He's got those blue eyes and he looks all manly even in the Bible salesman outfit and I should stop this whole line of thought._

Daryl snorted, "Fat tick on a dog? College girl trying to act all country, but yeah, you just act all proprietary with me. Let those girls think I'm taken." _No, no, bad Carol. No mental images of acting all proprietary with Daryl_.

There was calm before the storm. The storm being three very stoned teenage boys showing up to buy some gas. Then they decided that it was "munchies" time. Stoned kids were not exactly a novelty, but it was obvious that whatever substance that these three had smoked, snorted, ate, swallowed, injected, or inserted had laid waste to their already probably limited brain power.

They headed toward the junk food and brought an armful to the register. Carol motioned Daryl to take the register and went back to the telephone in the storeroom and made a 911 call. These three did not need to be driving. Their walking skills weren't even all that good.

The three amigos had discovered Theo's pecan bars. "Wow, these are good". Cheech took a big bite out of a Sweet and Salty bar and handed what was left to Chong who stared at it for a moment and then bit into it. He chewed noisily and swallowed. Carol checked the coffee supply. _Time to make another pot._ Then the storm hit.

Chong was gasping for air and Carol saw that he had dropped the Sweet and Salty bar. She rushed to him, "Are you allergic to tree nuts?" There was a medic alert bracelet on his wrist. He was allergic to tree nuts. Fuck. "Where's your EpiPen?" Chong was too busy trying not to die to answer.

Apparently the other amigo Willie Nelson was coherent enough to follow conversation. "It's in the car. I'll get it."

"Daryl, call 911. We need an ambulance."

Willie came back with the EpiPen. She had moved Chong to the empty diner. He had vomited and she was terrified that he was going to choke to death. She grabbed the EpiPen and stabbed into Chong's skinny thigh. Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh came barreling into help. Carol went into the diner kitchen and wet some washcloths to wipe the boy's face. Then the paramedics were there and Carol saw that her housemate Andrea had answered the call.

Andrea and Tyreese took over. The sick boy was bundled into an ambulance and taken to the hospital. Carol cleaned up the mess and went back to work. Rick and Shane took Willie and Cheech somewhere they probably didn't want to go.

Rick had dawdled for just a minute at her register before he left, "I'm glad you acted so fast. That kid might have died right here if you hadn't." Rick shuffled his feet, "Is Andrea dating anybody?"

"No, she isn't. Would you be wanting me to put in a good word for you?" Rick had been divorced over a year ago.

Rick laughed, "It couldn't hurt. Maybe you could give her a hint that I would like to go to out to dinner, maybe see a movie?" _Carol's Lonely Hearts Club is at your service._

They were busy until after two and then it eased off. People came and went but they were basically background clutter. Carol paid attention to the couple as soon as they came in. The man was drunk and loud. The woman was sober and too quiet. He pushed her toward the coolers, "Go get me some beer. Gotta piss." _Okay, he's a pig._

The woman carried two six packs to the counter and Mr. Oinker came out of the restroom and headed toward them. _Bet he didn't wash his hands either. Off with his head._

Daryl had been out by the pumps emptying the trash but she saw him leave it and head inside. Mr. Oinker grabbed his wife's arm and slung her around, "Bitch, you know to get more than that."

Then suddenly Daryl was there. "Don't you hate it when women get it all wrong? Tell you what. Why don't you show me what you like and I'll get it."

The man blinked at Daryl, "I'm going to teach her a lesson. Always trying to be the damn boss of me."

Daryl grabbed the six packs and led Mr. Oinker back to the coolers. "Women. See that woman at the register? She's a damn ball buster." _Great, encourage him to believe that all women deserve to be slapped into shape._

Carol turned to the woman, "You can get out. There's a number to call. Your area code and the letters get help"

"He's not always like this. He's having a bad time at work and he'll be sorry in the morning." The woman looked fearfully back toward the coolers _. She's scared, afraid to stay and afraid to go._

"Call that number when you're ready. Area code and then hit the letters to "get help. They helped me five years ago." Carol saw that Daryl was steering the man back with a case of beer. Mr. Oinker leered at her, "Daryl told me all about you. You are a bad girl."

Daryl grabbed the beer and Mr. Oinker and stowed them both into the car while the woman paid. "Get help, right?"

"That's it. Good luck." Daryl came back in and the woman got in the car and drove off.

There was another flurry of arrivals and both of them were busy until very late. Daryl finished with the rest rooms. He had volunteered to do both since she had to clean up Chong's mess.

Daryl headed for the storeroom, "Let's go sit outside and get some fresh air. What do you want to drink?"

"Bring me back a Dr. Pepper." The place was empty and they deserved a break.

There were benches out front and Carol sat down and let the night roll off her. Daryl handed her a Dr. Pepper and sat down beside her. "You get a chance to talk to her?"

"I gave her a number to call. Whether she will or not. I don't know." Carol stretched and took a drink of the soda, "I was her, five years ago. I don't know why I stayed with him as long as I did."

"They mess you up. Make you think that you deserve it. You can't think straight until you're away from it." Daryl shifted in his seat uncomfortably. _I knew it when he flinched the other night when Glenn patted him on the back for some reason._

Carol held up her bottle, "Let's drink to living well is the best revenge." Daryl clinked his soda bottle with hers and they drank solemnly. "What horseshit did you tell Mr. Oinker?"

"I told him that you were a real ball buster. He told me that I ought to show you who is boss. Just slap you around until you got the message." Daryl was smirking to himself so she knew there was more.

"What else?" She was just teasing. Daryl had deescalated the situation.

"I told Mr. Oinker that you were a fucking animal in bed and I wasn't risking losing the best sex I ever had by slapping you around. He called me a pussy, but it put him in a better mood." He shifted again in his seat and his expression told her that he had went to a dark place, "My father enjoyed hurting us, me, my mom, and Merle. Nothing distracted Will Dixon from his fun. Merle was fine when he was sober, and he only hit me a few times. When he was really messed up."

"I'm glad that you were here tonight. You calmed that guy down and distracted him while I talked to her. Thank you." Carol patted his arm. _I don't think he's going to say anymore and I am not pushing._

"Didn't you tell me that you were finishing one degree in December and then starting to work on a forensic science degree?"

"Yes. "

"Well, that job is all wrong for you. Puttering around with little bags of nasty shit. That ain't you. You should go to PA school. That's what you should do."

"PA. Physician's Assistant? Why would I want to do that?"

"Tonight you probably saved that kid's life. You talk to Sela every morning. You tried to help that woman. I've never talked with anyone but you about my father and Merle. People trust you. Know you want to help." Daryl leaned back against the bench. "Is it going to be like this every Friday night?"

 _He's changing the subject because it got too personal_. "I hope not. So how much have you scheduled yourself in for this weekend?" Daryl did odd jobs in his neighborhood in his spare time.

"Those damn cottontops just keep calling. Mrs. Hansen wants me to paint her front porch, shutters, and the fence. Mr. Salyers needs his gutters cleaned out and his garage painted. The Reeds want their old deck taken off and a new one put on. I'm going to need Glenn and Axel for that. And everyone needs their grass cut." Daryl was trying to sound like he didn't want to do those jobs but Carol could recognize the hints of pride that the "cottontops" wanted him.

She decided to tease him, "You do decks? Andrea and I are trying to convince Michonne that we need to put a deck on the back."

He snorted which Carol was starting to recognize as Daryl's way of hiding that he liked something. Like being teased or someone saying something complimentary to him. "I'ma thinking that three smart women could build their own deck. Don't need no man to do anything for them."

She shook her head, "We could build one, but I don't trust Michonne with power tools. She's dangerous enough when she practices with her katana in the back yard. Besides we still need a man around." He looked at her. _Wait for it_. "You know, to do the heavy lifting."

He laughed, "Yeah, that's about right. Let the man to the hard part and take all the credit."

She made a face at him and he turned toward her just slightly. There was this long moment in which they both looked at the other and Carol found herself staring at his mouth _. I want to kiss him. I can't remember when I've wanted to kiss anyone in the way I want to kiss Daryl._

An extended cab pickup pulled into a parking space in front of the store and four burly men poured out. _I was either rescued from making a terrible mistake or missed an opportunity to have a close encounter of the best kind. The jury is still out on this one._

The men had been driving all night and needed a restroom and coffee. They worked on electrical lines and were headed north to Pennsylvania. Right behind them another truck from the same company pulled in and then another and the diner opened and there was not another minute to think about what might have happened.

Daryl walked with her to their vehicles after their shift was over, "You got a big weekend planned?"

"I have a test on Monday. I've got to study this weekend. How about you _?" I could ask him to our cookout tonight. Just as friends._

"Painting a porch and a garage. Cutting some yards. Making the money."

Carol yawned, "Maybe you better get some sleep before you tackle another job?"

"Got to get some work done before it get hot. I do the siesta thing in the afternoon." Daryl leaned against his truck door, "See ya Monday."

"See you Monday." _I am such a chicken shit._

Carol ate breakfast with her daughter Sophia who always woke up early. Later Michonne and her seven year old son Andre joined them. Michonne was taking Sophia and Andre to the library for some sort of event and then they were going to the pool for a while. Michonne had a nine to five job as an attorney in Kingsborough. She usually kept the children while her sleep deprived housemates caught up on their sleep on Saturday.

Carol made a quick pasta salad and a dessert and then went upstairs to her room to sleep. It was early afternoon before she emerged newly showered and dressed. Michonne came in with the kids. All three of them looked hot, tired, and a little petulant and Carol couldn't resist laughing at them, "All three of you go take a nap. I'll handle everything for tonight."

Sophia didn't protest. Swimming always made her sleepy. Andre followed her upstairs to his room. Michonne shook her braided head, "I'm going to check on the kids. Get me a cold beer. I've earned it."

Andrea chimed in, "All three of us have earned it. Carol and I will be outside on the veranda."

The veranda was their back porch. Andrea always said that veranda sounded a lot better than back porch. She gathered up the beer and her basket of pedicure supplies and met Carol on the wicker couch. It was hot out there but there was a nice breeze and it was Georgia. It was always hot in the summertime. You got used to it.

Michonne came back. "They're out like alight. Now where is my beer?"

Andrea handed it to her, "Sit down and let's catch up. One of us has some explaining to do. Keeping secrets and all." She grinned evilly at them. Then, she began applying a coat of bright red polish to her just pedicured toes.

Michonne took the chair and propped her feet up on the wicker table. "Gotta be the wild child then. Carol, what are you hiding from us?"

Carol propped her feet up on the table, "Andrea's bored. She's making stuff up."

Andrea shook her freshly washed and perfect styled hair, "Am not. Remember Carol told us that the guy she worked with broke his leg and some new guy was working with her. One Daryl Dixon. Did she tell us that Daryl had light brown hair and ocean blue eyes and a tan? No. Did she tell us that Daryl has incredible arms? No. Did she tell us that Daryl is handsome? No. Did she tell us that Daryl isn't married or gay? No. Is that holding out or not?"

Carol moved her foot over to Andrea's and grabbed the brush that Andrea was using with her toes and messed up her perfect toenails. Andrea protested, "Now I have to do them over and I was going to do yours too."

Michonne scolded, "Stop acting like children. Let's get back to the issue at hand or foot so to speak, "Andrea, you did a good job building your case. One more year of law school and we'll start our own firm. Carol, why haven't you mentioned this new boy toy of yours?"

Carol kept her tone light, "Daryl is Dale's latest project. He lives in Dale's garage apartment and needed a job. I didn't think you'd be interested." _Now is the time to put the pressure on Andrea_. "I have some news though. It appears that one of us has caught the eye of a certain deputy sheriff who wants to take the object of their affection out to dinner and a movie."

Both Andrea and Michonne made ugly faces and Michonne gave a dramatic shudder, "Girl, Shane Walsh having the hots for any female over the age of sixteen is not news. I give my share of Deputy Dog to Andrea. He's all yours, Andrea."

"No way in hell." Andrea had cleaned up her toes and was reapplying her red polish.

Carol grinned. Andrea had forgotten all about teasing Carol. _Time to bring it up a notch_. "It isn't Shane that hopeless horn dog. It's Mr. Blue Eyes. The honorable and legally divorced Rick Grimes who is pining after Andrea. He asked me last night after you took Chong off to the hospital if I thought you might want to go out with him."

Andrea's face went still. Too still. She hadn't been out with anyone for almost two years. Michonne's voice was kind, "Andrea, Rick is a nice guy and he knows about Philip. It's time to put what happened behind you. Move on. Tell you what. You call Rick and ask him if he wants to come to our house tonight for the cookout. He can bring Carl if he has him this weekend. No pressure. You just talk and if you still don't want to take it any further? Just tell Rick. He'll understand."

 _Two years ago Andrea started dating Philip Blake. They looked like the perfect couple. Philip was the mayor of Woodbury a town about twenty miles away. He oozed charm and Carol immediately hated him. Andrea liked him though and Carol hadn't said anything because after you fall for a turn like Ed Peletier your opinion isn't creditable anymore._

 _Andrea had enjoyed an active sex life and was willing to share the details with her roomies. Andrea was hell bent on proving that she wasn't a prude and she began to be even more adventurous as she grew older. Then one night she was at Philip's house and he crossed the line from play to pain and Andrea protested and tried to push him away. He slapped her hard and then raped her._

 _Michonne was up when Andrea came home and she took her to the emergency room. Two Kingsborough deputies showed up and took Andrea's statement._

 _Philip made his statement with his lawyer by his side. He said the sex was consensual. They had been intimate many times and that Andrea had liked it "rough". They had sex that night and Philip admitted that he had told Andrea after they had been together that he wanted to see other people. This story she made up was just her way to get him._

 _Classic case of "She said. He said." And he was the mayor of the town that the rape occurred. Eventually the case was dropped but Philip started stalking Andrea after that. Nothing blatant and nothing that couldn't be just coincidental. Noting that that would hold up in court._

 _Andrea spent the last two years concentrating on law school. She went to school during the day and worked as paramedic in the evening. She didn't have time for a social life. Just work and school. That was her story and she stuck with it._

Andrea lifted her head and looked at Carol. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll call Rick and ask him over for the cook out, but first you have to call Daryl and ask him to come too. Ball is in your court. Carol. I will if you do it first."

 **AN**

 **Cottontops? My mother always called old people cottontops. Even when she was old. It seems like something Daryl might say.**

 **I keep trying to write slow burns but the lack of Caryl on screen forces me to write the two of them in moderate lust.**

 **Philip is a reliable villain. Maybe Michonne will get to skewer him like she did on the show.**

 **Maybe I'll call the next chapter, "Guess Who is Coming to Dinner?" Old movie reference. Sorry.**

 **I decided on the** _ **U R Welcome**_ **. I appreciate those of you that made an entry. Your names escape me at the moment but the Universe knows. The U R Welcome seems like the kind of place that embraces diversity. I myself would like to have a chicken biscuit while Sela sings.**

 **I may be missing the mark but I always think of convenience stores where people come and go all day. An almost endless parade of all sorts of people. Is it difficult to follow the story?**

 **I do appreciate your input. So who should Carol invite to the cookout? Except for Daryl who is a given.**


	3. Ripple Effects

Ripple Effects

Carol stared at Andrea trying to gauge how serious she was about this challenge. Andrea, the blond goddess, didn't call men for a date. They called her. Then Philip happened and Andrea gave up her party girl life. She started law school and worked nights to pay the bills. Now that woman was daring her to call Daryl and ask him to their cookout, and if she did? Then Andrea would call Rick and invite him.

Carol had spent the last five years alone. Life with Ed had made her appreciate an empty bed, the power to make her own decisions, and being the sole parent to Sophia. She had assured everyone that she was content, didn't need a man, and making a call to a co-worker to invite him to a cookout shouldn't change that.

Did Andrea want to call Rick? Was she ready to reenter the world, but needed a push? If that was what this was about? Carol was going to call Daryl.

Carol stood up and went inside and picked up her phone. Daryl had given her his number, laughing that it was the cheapest phone that he could buy. She went back to the back porch, found his listing and hit it. It rang five times and she was ready to give up when Daryl's sleepy voice answered, "Hello." _Damn, I've woke him up. Siesta time. I forgot._ Then in a much clearer voice he asked, "Carol, is everything okay _?" He's worried. Saw it was me and he's ready to help._

"Nothing is wrong, I just forgot to invite you to our cookout. Too much going on last night." There was silence on the other end and she wondered if he was debating with himself about what to do.

"Free food. Can't pass that up. When and where?" He sounds nervous. His words are bold but he was doing that almost too low to hear thing he did when he was out of his comfort zone.

She gave him her address and time the cookout was to begin adding, "You won't miss it. It's the only house for a mile. Come too early and I'll give you work to do."

He chuckled then, "You are good at finding things for me to do. See you later." He hung up without saying goodbye and she remembered that he always did that. Never said goodbye and always stated when he would see her again. She tried to wipe the smile off her face but from Michonne and Andrea's indulgent faces they had caught it.

She had Rick's number in her phone. His son Carl was Sophia's age and they had worked on some school project last year and she and Rick had exchanged numbers. Carol found his number and handed the phone to Andrea, "Your turn."

Rick answered on what must be the first ring, "Hello, Carol?" It was easy to hear because she and Michonne were clustered around the phone in Andrea's ear.

"It's Andrea. We're having a cookout here tonight and I wondered if you would like to come."

"Carl is with me this weekend. Is it okay if I bring him?"

"Sophia would love the company. So bring him along. They can run wild like wolves."

Rick laughed, "I'm trying to discourage that in him. I'm looking forward to it. See you later."

Andrea handed the phone back to Carol, "Looks like the cookout just added two new additions. No biggie." Carol noticed that Andrea's hands were trembling just a little _. She's nervous about Rick. Who would have ever thought that?_

Michonne must have seen it too. "So you two might get lucky tonight. Andrea, finish your toenails and do Carol's and mine. I'll have to keep you two busy so you don't get all wound up about your beaus showing up here at Tara."

Andrea had chosen a deep pink for Carol. "You're going to wear that pink and blue top that I bought you for your birthday and I can't waste Slutty Red on you. It would be false advertising. We don't want this Daryl person to think that you are easy, just easy on the eyes. Now 'Chonne and I are going to rock our reds."

Michonne complained, "Don't waste Slutty Red on me. I don't have a gentleman caller tonight."

"You don't have one yet. Move those toes over here. Don't waste a chance to make a first bad impression." Andrea drew out the bad so that it sound more like baaad.

Tyreese and Karen came early which wasn't a surprise. Tyreese always took care of the grill when they had a cook out. The surprise was that they had brought Tyreese's cousin with them. Jesse Graham, a startlingly good looking man with blue eyes and golden brown skin.

The next early arrival was Rick and Carl. Rick's blue eyes smiled at Andrea and she smiled back. _Some good came of that dare anyway._ Sophia and Carl scurried away to run like wolves or like kids with small farm to run around on.

 _Daryl might not show up. He's tired and he might not like that I called at the last minute. He might decide that working with me five nights a week is enough exposure to Carol McAllister._

Daryl was the next early bird. Carol was elbow deep in dishwater washing up some stray pots and pans so that they wouldn't be cluttering up the kitchen during the cookout. Michonne had let him in and he followed her housemate into the kitchen.

He gave her a nod and almost a smile. His eyes slid from her face to her pink and blue top to her beige shorts and all the way down to her newly pink toenails in her flip flops. He walked over to her, "I can dry." She handed him a dish towel and he picked up a pan and began wiping it dry.

Daryl smelled of soap and shampoo. He had a very old t-shirt on with a name of a rock bank from the 1970's on it and beige shorts. _Always a safe choice. Daryl in checked Bermudas would just be all wrong._

She took him on a tour of the house after they finished. He confessed, "Never thought of you living in a house like this."

Carol pretended to be outraged, "Don't you like Tara?"

Michonne had graduated from law school, passed the bar, got a job with the public defender's office and then bought a small farm with a falling down house. Tara. Five years later Tara still had issues. Needed a new roof, plumbing, electrical work, and a coat of paint. It was just another old white farmhouse in a world of subdivisions and townhouses, but it had a wraparound front porch, a long balcony on the second floor, and it seemed to gather those people who came here needing a home into its warm embrace. Made you feel that the people that had lived here in the past left something welcoming behind and like it was your turn to open its doors and say, "Come on in."

Tara might be a money pit, but you never wanted to climb out to live somewhere else.

The materials for a new roof had been delivered last week but the three former clients of Michonne's that were supposed to put on the new roof had gotten arrested again and couldn't make bail. So a new roof wasn't happening soon. They were all looking for a reasonably priced plumber and electrician. Hadn't found them yet.

Daryl leaned over the upstairs balcony bannister, "I like it just fine. Just never knew anybody who lived in a house like this. Needs some work."

Carol laughed, "Michonne is threatening to put a sign out front, "Needs some work." Tyreese's cousin, Jesse Graham was walking around the front yard. He stopped and stared at the house. Starting at the first floor and all the way to the third floor attic. He looked at the house like Daryl had looked at her in the kitchen. Top to bottom. With appreciation. Jesse wandered over to the roofing supplies and riffled through them.

The smell of charcoal, cooking meat, and ripe peaches reminded Carol that she had work to do. Once she and Daryl were back downstairs she went to the kitchen while Daryl helped carry the portable tables to the front porch. Just in case those few dark clouds on the horizon blew up a storm.

There was just enough time for Carol to show Daryl their peach orchard. The trees were heavily laden with almost ripe fruit. "Most of these we take to farmer's market in Atlanta. The rest goes to restaurants in town or we sell here."

Daryl asked, "Who takes care of the trees for you?"

"We take care of our own trees. We pasture a few feeders calves and sell them in the fall."

Daryl was relaxing out here away from everyone else. He glanced at her, "You like this don't you? Living on a farm with your friends."

"Yes, life is good, better than it has ever been."

Carol wished they could stay here. She wanted to hold Daryl's hand and show him every inch of her home. _Part of me wants everyone to just go away and I would just take Daryl upstairs to my room and lock the door behind us. Give rein to this feeling I've had since last night outside the U R Welcome. I want him as a lover. I want to know how it feels to be with him. To feel him spend himself inside me and the pleasure of my own release with him. I'm not looking for a husband or a father for Sophia. I'm happy the way I am except for this part I want to share with this almost stranger._

Carol sighed, "We'd better get back." _The sensible part of me is still in control._

Sophia and Carl had wandered back in and Carol warned her to stay in the house. Summer thunderstorms in Georgia could be powerful.

Sophia and Daryl eyed each other curiously. _Wonder what they're thinking?_ Sophia and Carl went upstairs. Daryl lounged against the kitchen counter watching her, "Your girl looks like you. Got your smile and your eyes." He had been lounging against the kitchen counter but he straightened up and moved closer to her. _Kiss me. Stop staring at my mouth and kiss me._

Jesse wandered into the kitchen, "Where is the access to the basement?"

Carol pointed to a door beside of the pantry," It's right there. We don't go down there much." _Or ever. Because evil beings lurk in basements._ Apparently Jesse was not put off by what she said. He disappeared downstairs. Then Michonne called out, "Let's eat."

Tyreese gave the blessing over the meal and everyone dug into the food.

Carol ate sandwiched in between Sophia and Daryl. Tyreese, Karen, and Jesse were sitting directly across from them. Tyreese and Karen telling funny stories about their children, but Jesse seemed lost in thought. Tyreese is worried about Jesse. He's suffering from PTSD from combat in Iraq and Afghanistan. The wind was picking up and the clouds were getting darker and yet Jesse seemed oblivious to everything but his food. He was eating though and that was a good sign. Wasn't it?

Most of their guests went home early to get ahead of the storm. Daryl and Rick carried the tables back to the garage. Tyreese and Karen were ready to go but Jesse had disappeared again. By the time the house was put back in order the rumble of thunder was louder and Jesse appeared again.

Most everyone had congregated to the living room. Jesse ignored Tyreese's "It's about damn time you showed up." He looked at Michonne and all the separate conversations that had been going on died. Everyone was waiting for Jesse to talk. "This house needs a lot of work. I'm starting tomorrow before dawn taking off the old roof. I've checked the weather. We have three days of dry weather ahead of us. Then, I'm going to replumb and rewire the whole house. It's going to be messy but it will be worth it."

Michonne had listened quietly, "I might find the money to put the roof on but I can't afford the other. I have to have a licensed contractor to do the plumbing and wiring and I can't afford it anyway."

"I'm a licensed contractor in Georgia certified in both plumbing and electrical. My father and I were in business together before I got called back into the army. Don't worry about the money. I've got a plan. "Jesse turned to Daryl, "I need help with the roof. You scared of heights?"

Daryl looked affronted. _Jesse has thrown down the gauntlet. Are you tough enough?_ "I've did roofing before."

Tyreese volunteered, "I can help."

Jesse actually smiled, "Good God no. Ty, you have a heart of gold but the biggest clumsiest feet I ever saw. God wanted you in the air he would have given you wings."

Glenn and Maggie came in from the porch and Jesse pivoted toward them, "Glenn, you afraid of heights? We need you to help put the roof on this place."

 _Glenn does rock climbing and mountain biking. He isn't afraid of heights._ Glenn grinned, "Excellent. Sounds like a blast."

Jesse nodded and a ghost of another smile crossed his usually solemn face, "Wouldn't call it that, but I'll meet you two here at four thirty. I've got the equipment at my house. I have a friend who'll have a dumpster here tomorrow morning. Well, goodnight ladies. Someone has to let us in tomorrow morning. Let's go. Tyreese."

Glenn and Maggie left with them. Rick and Carl right after. Rick insisting that he would come over tomorrow to help out. Daryl asked Carol, "Walk me out."

He held her hand as they went to his truck. "You don't have to do this. Jesse may not even show up."

"My cottontops don't want me to work on Sunday's anyway. Guess I'll see you tomorrow morning early." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lightly. "Jesse is going to show up." He held her close to him and she relaxed against him. He sighed and released her. "See you soon."

Michonne had recovered from her shock when Carol got back to the house. "Who the hell is this Jesse? To come waltzing in here and tell us what he is going to do to our house?"

"Jesse was in Iraq and Afghanistan. Lost too many friends over there. Tyreese says that he has PTSD." Andrea supplied, "Jesse's dad died while he was overseas. I think he wants something to keep him busy and this house needs some work."

"I'm going to have a talk with him tomorrow and get this all straightened out." Michonne had on her mad as hell face.

Carol decided to go upstairs and go to bed. All this drama was putting a squeeze on her bliss. "Sophia, go take a bath and I'll be in to tuck you in. Goodnight, ladies. Tomorrow is not going to be a typical Sunday."

Lying in bed later Carol thought about ripple effects. You could throw a rock into the farm pond and it would cause waves that moved through the entire pond. _I called Daryl and that meant Andrea had to call Rick. Tyreese brought Jesse and that caused Jesse to decide to put on the new roof._ _I don't know where this is all going, but Daryl will be here tomorrow morning. That feels like a good way to start a new week._

 _AN_

House porn. I love it.

So is it "Three Cats on a Hot Tin Roof" or "Cats on a Hot Tin Roof" Or "Hot Cats on a Tin Roof". Send your votes in.

Daryl's a little racist and now he is up on a high roof with a Black man and a Korean American. Might be a learning experience for him. He's telling the story so it might the next one might not be politically correct.

So what did you think?


End file.
